Dalton
by lisello
Summary: Kurt har nettopp begynt et nytt kapittel i livet hans på Dalton Akedemi for gutter, og Blaine, Wes, David og resten av guttene fra Windsor Huset skal sørge for at livet hans, for bedre eller verre, aldri er kjedelig. - Oversettelse av CP Coulters fanfic!


Hallo alle sammen! Nå har jeg endelig blitt ferdig med å oversette første kapittel av den populære fanfic'en "Dalton", til Norsk! Det er foreløpig 26 kapittler, så dette kommer til å bli som et stort prosjekt for meg. Jeg har selvfølgelig fått tilatelse av forfatteren selv, CP Coulter. Alle de originale personene tilhører henne, og de andre tilhører FOX. (Kort sagt; Ingenting er mitt, jeg har bare oversatt det)

Det kan nok være noen skrivefeil her og der, og det beklager jeg. Men jeg håper at dere forstår handlingen i hvertfall! Forresten, ordet 'Warbler' ble veldig rart fordi jeg måtte bøye det på norsk (En warbler – Warbleren – Warblere – Warblerene), og sånn er også med noen andre ord, men som sagt, jeg håper du forstår det uansett.

**Link til CP Coulter's tumblr;** cpcoulter(punktum)tumblr(punktum)com

**Link til min tumblr** (I tilfelle du har lyst til å snakke til meg, eller kanskje klage på hvor lang tid jeg bruker på å oversette kapittlene)**;** lisello(punktum)tumblr(punktum)com

**Originalen på engelsk;** fanfiction(punktum)net/s/6515261/1/

Bare bytt ut (punktum) med et ordentlig punktum (.)

Kos dere!

X

"... Og så jeg fortalte fru Ramsey at jeg egentlig ikke brydde meg om at jeg må bo i en sovesal, men det er nok å betale penger for bensin, og jeg kan ikke engang _vurdere_ tanken på å måtte ha pappa betale for noe mer enn han og Carole allerede har..." Kurt holdt bøkene mot brystet hans og holdt hodet ned.

Blaine vurderte holdningen hans. Kurt holdt seg helt rett med god peiling som vanlig, men måten han holdt hodet ned og nektet å se de fleste Dalton elevene i øyet gjorde det klart at han enda ikke hadde blitt virkelig komfortabel i det nye miljøet.

Blaine kikket på David, som så opp fra der han tidligere hadde studert noter. Han tittet også opp på Kurt. Begge vekslet et blikk som bekreftet det de hadde både lagt merke til, og den ledende Warbleren snudde seg mot den sannsynligvis fremtidige: "Vel, vi ville vært mer enn glade for å ha deg i vår sovesal."

"Å, går du her og?" Kurt blunket opp på ham.

"Windsor." nikket Blaine, og flyttet bikket sitt så avslappet han kunne; når Kurt skjenket full effekt av de utrolige, klare øynene hans (for øyeblikket forsterket av flommen av sollys fra karnappvinduene) mot ham, ble det vansklig å tenke rasjonelt.

David latet som at han ikke la merke til det bratte fallet i Blaine generelle intellekt og bare himlet med øynene, mens han sa: "Det er fortsatt noen få rom ledig på Windsor, vet du." Windsor Huset lå øst i fløyen, og var en av de tre sovesalene av Dalton. De andre var Hanover Huset, lenger i den vestre vingen, og Stuart Huset i nordfløyen. De store klasserommene og fasilitetene lå enten i den sørlige delen av skolen, eller i hovedbygningen.

Blaine nikket, akkurat litt for entusiastisk til å bli lagt merke til. "Vi kan snakke med Mr. Howard for deg. Han er leder av Windsor Huset."

"Er du sikker på at er greit ...?" Kurt spurte forsiktig. Han hadde bare vært på Dalton i noen timer og prøvde fortsatt å finne seg til rette, men selv han forsto at det var visse samfunnsmessige plasseringer i skolen.

Hver sovesal var beskyttende av sine egne broderlig stolthet og guttene skildte seg inn i gruppene sine når de resite i en flokk. Kurt undret seg over hvor mye sladder han hadde hørt om alt dette på under en dag, og konkluderte med at gutter snakker generelt så mye som jenter gjør.

"Selvfølgelig er det greit," smilte David. "Dessuten, selv om gruppen er et eneste stort virvar, er det flere Warblere i Windsor enn det er i Stuart og Hanover. Vi er presset for øvings tid som det er – det kommer til å være lettere for deg å få med deg alt hvis du har oss å øve med. Forutsatt at du blir godkjent, selvfølgelig. " David så nesten unnskyldende ut da han la til den siste delen.

Kurt svelget og la ut pusten. "Selvfølgelig." Han nikket. "Jeg får endelig prøve ut."

"Hei, ikke bekymre deg for mye," Blaine smilte. "Jeg er sikker på at du blir godkjent."

Kurt smilte svakt til ham. "Takk, men siden du aldri har hørt meg synge, skal jeg ta din profeti med en klype salt." Han flirte og løftet et sjarmerende øyenbryn.

"Der er Wes," Blaine vinket sin venn over i et forsøk på å ikke bli hengt opp i en Kurt-gir-meg-ett-søt-uttrykk felle. "Og han er fremdeles i live! Han slapp unna Madame Saint-Clair."

Nå han så de tre guttene, jogget Wes bort til dem, og brøyt seg fri fra massen av gutter som nettopp hadde kommet ut av den franske professorens klasse. David hilste ham med et flir. "Og hvordan gikk det? Var det blod? Hjernen ser ut til å være intakt."

"Jeg nekter å studere noe mer fransk," sukket Wes, med litt melodrama. Han hadde åpenbart bestemt seg for å hjelpe Blaine temme galskapen i Dalton for å ikke skremme den nye gutten for mye ennå. "Hvis jeg lover å nekte foreldrene mine sin årlige tur til Paris, vil jeg ikke trenger det lenger, ikke sant?"

De andre lo. "Jeg skal hjelpe deg, hvis du vil," tilbød Kurt med et flir.

"Du?" Wes hevet et øyenbryn. Han kikket på de to andre guttene før han så tilbake igjen på Kurt, "Ikke for å være frekk, men ...er folkene så strenge mot juniorer i avansert Fransk på McKinley?"

"Stol på meg, jeg kan hjelpe," sa Kurt selvsikkert. "Jeg la veldig mye stor vekt på Fransk." Den røde og hvite cheerleader uniformen som fortsatt var gjemt i dypet av klesskapet var et bevis på det. "Hvis du ikke består neste ukes muntlige prøve, skal jeg kjøpe deg latte for en uke."

"Vel, vi er vel bare for heldige som har deg." Wes sine øyne blinket bort til Blaine som antydet noe som den andre gutten kan tidligere ha sagt. Blaine rødmet litt, men han dyttet "tilfeldigvis" Wes hardt i ribbeina da han kremtet og flyttet frem for å stå ved siden av Kurt mens de gikk. De to bak dem så på hverandre og lo lavt.

Blaine så på Kurt og ga ham et smil. Kurt returnerte det, fortsatt engstelig, men han følte seg bedre.

X

_Jeg er Kurt. Og dette er Dalton Akademi._

_Som du kanskje vet, overførte her for å unngå noen ... vanskeligheter i McKinley. Ikke misforstå: Jeg elsker koret og vennene mine som er på McKinley, men sannheten er at mobbingen ble bare for vansklig så ... her er jeg. Jeg er offisielt en student ved Dalton._

_Problemet mitt, er at å bli en elev ved Dalton var mitt eneste mål. Nå som jeg faktisk er her, innser jeg at jeg har gjort absolutt ingen planer om hva jeg har tenkt til å gjøre og hva som skal skje her._

_Heldigvis har jeg Blaine, David, og Wes til å hjelpe meg._

X

"Kom igjen!" ropte David, mens han jogget videre ned trappen. "Hvis vi skal rekke å snakke med Howard må vi skynde oss!"

"Hva skal du snakke med Howard om?" spurte Wes mens han fulgte etter.

"Å få Kurt inn i Windsor."

Wes sitt utbrudd av hånlig latter ble avbrutt når han så Blaine se sint på han. "Jøss, jeg mener, ja greit. Kanskje hvis vi er heldige så dreper ikke Howard oss. Lykke til med å komme opp til professorens bord, David, jeg blir ikke med, men jeg skal putte blomster på graven din. "

"Er det noe om Mr. Howard jeg bør vite om?" spurte Kurt. "Jeg skal møte han for første gang, og det hadde vært fint å fortsatt være i live etterpå."

"Det er ikke deg, det er oss," sukket Blaine. "Dette er ikke første gang vi har prøvd å få noen inn i Windsor."

"Eller den andre," sa David.

"Eller tredje," la Wes til.

"Eller femte."

"Eller sjette."

"Hva er det som foregår her?" Kurt stirret.

"Nye folk ikke varer som oftest ikke særlig lenge på Windsor..." Wes smilte svakt. "Og når de gjør det hjelper det ikke akkurat."

"Hvorfor?"

De tre andre stoppet, og så på hverandre. Kurt så på dem og gestikulerte forventningsfullt. "Vel?"

David gliste. "Blaine sa at vi ikke kunne skremme deg vekk enda."

Den ledende Warbleren kastet seg på ham. David dukket, rullet og sprang opp igjen, men Blaine vendte tilbake til Kurt og svarte, "Ikke hør på ham. Det er bare det at ikke alle kan håndtere all galskapen som foregår i Windsor, og det er ikke bare i fellesrommet. Det er ... overalt. "

Kurt, en veteran av galskap som hadde overlevd over et år på McKinley hvor han hadde vært beruset, fått iskald slush kaste på seg, hadde vandret rundt som Lady Gaga, hadde vært en fotballspiller, en cheerleader, hadde opplevd hallusinasjoner, noen utrolig ville dansenumre, blitt behandlet med en psykopatisk cheerleading trener, en nevrotisk rådgiver, en sang lærer som hadde blitt værende i 80-tallet, akkumulert en opphetet kamp mot sjelløse roboter (også kjent som Vokalt Adrenalin) og, viktigst, hadde behandlet saker av hele koret og Rachel Berry (som fortjener en egen omtale), løftet et øyenbryn

"Galskap?"

X

"Nei."

Blaine skrudde opp effekten på smilet hans. "Kom igjen, Mr. Howard, seriøst. Du kommer ikke til å ha et problem med Kurt."

"Du sa akkurat det samme om Dwight."

"Og Dwight er fortsatt i Windsor!" David utbrøt lykkelig.

"Ja, dessverre er han fortsatt det," den høye mannen stirret hardt ned på dem. "Når du fortalte meg at han hadde noen rare vaner, sa du ikke at han var enda mer overtroisk enn en gammel husmor fra 1800-tallet."

"Så han liker å henge hvitløk i vinduene hans..." Wes, som til tross for bedre vitende, besluttet å delta i diskusjonen om å få den nye inn i Windsor. Han prøvde å si det så avslappet som mulig. "Vi har allerede overbevist ham om å stoppe å legge salt foran døråpningen hans!"

"Og vi ba ham om å stoppe å "spøkelsesjakte" i den gamle katedralen!" sa David. "... Forresten, hvordan går det med vaktmesteren?"

"Jeg vet ikke hva slags konditorfarge Dwight brukte, men jeg fikk vite at det "merkevaret"på Mr. Tamerlanes arm fortsatt er der!" brølte Howard. Blaine så vekk, takknemlig for at de hadde møtt på husets leder mens han fortsatt var i hallen. De ble gitt noen merkelig blikk av noen passerende Hanover gutter, som hadde en anelse om hva som foregikk. Kurt holdt seg på den ene siden, stille, mens han prøvde å ignorere det han hørte.

"Og seriøst, Kurt mer normal enn noen av oss," sa Blaine med et smil. "Han var medlem av hans gamle skoles kor, og det er omtrent det. Vi hadde håpet at han ville bli en av Warblerene."

"Hvis du vil at han skal delta i gruppen din, er det greit, men han kommer til å klage til meg innen en uke, det er jeg sikker på," Howard krysset armene over brystet.

"Egentlig," Kurt sa til slutt, og de så på ham, "har jeg vært gjennom mye rart på min gamle skole, så jeg er sikker på at dette blir... fint."

Howard syntes å være overrasket over dette og beveget seg forbi de tre andre guttene. Han så på Kurt gjennom brillene. Kurt så opp på den høye mannen og gjorde det samme.

Todd Howard hadde vært leder av Windsor huset for nesten tjue år. Stillingen tillot ham å se nasjonens fremtidige ledere komme og gå fra Windsor huset, noen av dem kom tilbake for å besøke på anledning. I de senere årene, hadde ikke ting gått så fredelig som han ville. Windsor er et veldig populært hus, men hvis det var noe om det som var bemerkelsesverdig, ville det være at livet er aldri (for bedre eller verre) kjedelig. Han så nøye på Kurt.

"Hva heter du, gutt?"

"Kurt Hummel, sir," smilte Kurt.

Howard betraktet den lille gutten. "Så du synger?"

"Ja."

"Er det alt?"

"Vel ... Jeg liker moteriktige klær."

"Og?"

"Og hva?"

"Uvanlige søvnvaner? Mat allergier? Rare hobbyer? Tendenser til å ødelegge eiendom? Rykke magnoliaer ut av tvang? Går du baklengs? Slippe løs lab dyr? Si hele _Summa Theologica_? På _**Latin**_?"

Kurt var knapt i stand til å slutte å gi ham et "er du gal?" uttrykk. Isteden kikket han på Blaine. Blaine bare trakk på skuldrene, mens han prøvde å ikke smile. Howard så hvor han var så og kikket tilbake til Blaine, som umiddelbart smite sjarmerende. David og Wes var ekte tvilling engler som så ut som de hadde ingen anelse om hva Howard snakket om.

Howard vendte tilbake til Kurt. "Er du sikker på at du ønsker å bo på Windsor?"

"Jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor jeg ikke burde."

Hostingen fra Wes og David avslørte nesten alt, men selv Howard syntes å forstå. Han sukket og så på Kurt. "Greit. Da blir det Windsor." Han vendte seg til de tre andre. "Jeg skal holde et øye med denne, så ikke skrem ha for mye. Etter at Marcus Holland flyktet fra Windsor til Stuart-"

"Hans tap!" sa David.

"-Reed trodde han var syk og prøvde bare å hjelpe-" la Wes til.

"Som er grunnen til at han kastet 22 dyner oppå ham mens han sov?"

"Folkens!" ropte Blaine.

Stillhet. De tre guttene så på Mr. Howard med forventning, og Howard så på den nye gutten. Kurt tok denne anledningen til å gi Mr. Howard sitt beste "jeg-bryr-meg-egentlig-ikke" uttrykk.

"Så når flytter jeg inn?"

X

Kurt hadde lest alt om skolens boliger i heftet han endte opp med å lese i løpet av den utrolig pinlige en og en halv times turen til Westerville med sin far på denne første skoledagen. Det virket som om alle sovesalene var ønskelige og ekstravagante i vanlige standarder som flertallet av Daltons elite studentmasse som bodde i dem. Akkurat nå var Windsor huset absolutt det mest ønskelige huset, med en stor del av ordetlige, tildligere studenter uteksaminert fra det.

Det var slik det så ut fra svart-hvitt. Da Blaine, Wes og David brakte Kurt til Windsor for første gang, den massive bygningen i herregårds-stil med antikke søyler og det kunne sette noen av landets beste kollegiale brorskap hus til skam, så det ut som om det ville leve opp til alt det hadde blitt hyllet for å være. Og det gjorde det, på en eller annen måte.

"Bor.. alle dere her?" spurte Kurt mens han så på noen gutter gå inn i de forskjellige sovesalene. Inne, forbi eik dører, møtte et hvelvet inngansparti dem. Gulvet var av marmor og forbi de store trebjelkene som lå høyt over hodene dems som brøt sollyset, var det en diger fane i mørk kongeblå med en gyllen stråle over, Windsor husets farger.

Arkitekturen var utsøkt, alt fra de rike nyansene av treet til de elegante fargetonene av veggene og den smakfulle innredningen, Windsor kunne like gjerne vært en utstilling ved et museum som viste den gamle verdens eleganse.

"Ja, men Wes pleide å være i Hanover," smilte Blaine.

"Virkelig?" spurte Kurt mens han fulgte de andre ned hallen. "Hvorfor bytta du?"

"Det var mer spennende her."

"Greit, nå begynner jeg å bli litt nervøs," sa Kurt, surmulende.

Blaine lo og la armen rundt skuldrene hans. Mens Kurt prøvde å stoppe hjertet sitt fra fly ut av brystet hans på grunn av den plutselige handlingen, prøvde Blaine å utstråle selvsikkerhet. "Okay, se, de tingene vi snakket med Howard om er ektreme tilfeller. Guttene her er rasjonelle for det meste. Ikke bekymre deg. Vi vil faktisk ikke sette deg i fare."

Noe i etasjen over eksploderte, noe som fikk Kurt til å skvette. Alle i salen så ikke engang opp. Uten å stoppe, trakk Wes ut et brannslukningsapparat som lå ved han og ga den til en gutt som så ut til å ha kommet i hallen for å hente den. Alle andre fortsatte med sitt.

Før Kurt kunne undre seg over dette, ringte mobilen hans. Han trakk den ut og leste meldingen.

_Hei Kurt! Er du på Dalton? Hva gjør du? -M_

Kurt smilte og svarte raskt. _Tenker på om jeg skal melde meg inn her. -K_

_Så ... du kommer bare til å være her i helgene? –M_

Kurt følte et stikk. Han hadde sett Mercedes sitt ansikt da han annonserte sin intensjon om å forlate McKinley. Hun var den første personen som han burde ha snakket om det, men egentlig hadde hun vært en av de siste. Selv måtte han innrømme at etter alt det han og Mercedes hadde vært gjennom sammen, fortjente hun mer enn en siste minutts kunngjøring uten engang å konsultere hennes i forkant av sin beslutning.

_Beklager, M. Jeg tenkte bare at det ville hjelpe far og Carole hvis jeg sluttet å pendle så mye. -K_

_Jeg skjønner. Ikke bekymre deg om det. -M_

_Du vet jeg kommer rett over uten å nøle hvis du trenger meg, ikke sant? -K_

_Kurt, chill. Vi forstår. Og ikke fortvil, vi kan ta igjen alt i helgene. -M_

Der var det "vi"-et Kurt hatet. Det hadde ikke bare vært Mercedes. Det var hele koret. Han begynte å lure på hva de gjorde nå. Det var tid for lunsj, så de må være i kantina, eller kanskje i musikk rommet for å øve på dansenumret haddde planlagt for dem. Mike, Tina og Mercedes ville sikkert danset til hva Puck kanskje spilte på gitar, og Artie prøver kanskje å forklare til Brittany at ansiktsbehandlinger var ikke en ting gjort av fascister. Santana og Quinn kunne diskutere litt galskap av trener Sylvester mens Sam holder armen rundt Quinn. Rachel ville forvirre Finn ved å fokusere alt for mye om øvelsene, og siden Kurt ikke lenger var der, kan det godt hende at hun tar soloen som skulle egentlig være hans.

Hvis han ikke hadde dratt.

"Kurt?"

Han kikket opp og så at de tre guttene stirret på han med bekymring. Han blunket. "Hva?"

Wes kikket på Blaine, som hadde prøvd å fange Kurts oppmerksomhet to ganger og hadde først nå lyktes. Mens han ventet, så Blaine engstelig ut. "Er alt i orden?"

"Ja," sa Kurt, mens han dyttet mobilen hans tilbake i lommen. "Alt er greit. Hvorfor spørr du?"

David hevet ett øyenbryn og kikket sidelengs på Wes. Wes så tilbake på han og så på Blaine. Blaine holdt øynene på Kurt mens han gikk fremover. "Er du sikker...?" spurte han.

"Ja," Kurt nikket og smilte bredt.

Problemet med å ha så mye til felles med Kurt var å vite når han ikke fortalte hele historien. Men for nå, bestemte Blaine å overse dette og grep Kurts hånd med et blendende smil. "Kom igjen, jeg skal vise deg rommene."

Kurt, blendet av gliset, kunne ikke gjøre noe mer enn å smile og følge ham opp trappen. David og Wes så på hverandre og bare ristet på hodet og lo.

"Skulle ønske de kunne skynde seg og bare bli sammen," klagde David, mens han løsnet slipset. "Hvis jeg hører Blaine snakke sånn om Kurt _en gang til_ ..."

"Jeg vet ikke, den siste gangen Blaine var forelsket i noen, tok det ham to måneder å faktisk si noe til ham..." Wes sa tvilende.

"La oss ikke snakke om det, det irriterer meg å huske hva vi måtte gå gjennom," klagde David. "Jeg husker da han hørte den ene sangen, og bestemte at det var perfekt for deres situasjon og det var det eneste som ble spilt på rommet hans for en uke."

"Jeg unngikk rommet hans som pesten."

"Jeg måtte jeg faktisk leve med det. Vi delte rom, Wes. VI DELTE ROM. Jeg holdt øreklokker ved siden av sengen min!"

"Og likevel, her er vi ... igjen," Wes sukket, vinket mot trappen der Blaine og Kurt hadde forsvunnet til. David sukket tungt han og. "Hva gjør vi av hensyn til vårt vennskap .."

X

Kurt var ganske sikker på at Blaine hadde gått denne, men etter at den eldre gutten slapp hånden hans et øyeblikk for å snakke med en Warbler i et av rommene, gikk han seg vill. Han kunne vel ikke være så håpløs når det gjaldt navigasjon, men korridorene i Windsor så helt like ut i hver eneste etasje. Kurt hadde bare vandret bort et øyeblikk og stirret på kunsten som hang på veggene, møblene og det faktum at gulvene var teppebelagte og at tremøblene så ut som om antikvitetshandlere ville ha hjerteinfarkt hvis de så dem.

Og nå hadde han ingen anelse om hvor han var.

Og han hadde følelsen av at noen overvåket han.

_Og nå husker jeg at jeg fortalte coach Sylvester... om følelsen som om jeg er i en skrekkfilm .._. Kurt kikket rundt seg. Han trodde han hørte noe bevege seg, men det var ingenting der når han så. Han hoppet nesten ut av huden hans når han vendte tilbake foran ham og fant en blond gutt stående der med et stort glis.

"Hei, Alice," sa han. Hans isblå øyne glitret.

"Unnskyld meg?" Kurt stirret.

"Velkommen til Eventyrland," sa en identisk stemme bak ham. Han snudde raskt og fant den samme gutten, med det samme gliset, stående på samme måte. Eller ... det så i hvert fall sånn ut.

"Okay ..." Kurt stirret frem og tilbake mellom de to.

Tvillingen bak ham gjorde tok et steg med de lange beina hans og var nå stående ved siden av sin bror. De to kjekke tvillingene ble flirte.

"Du ser fortapt ut, Alice," sa den ene. "Traff du hodet ditt da du falt ned kaninhullet?"

"For hvis du har gått deg bort, kan vi vise deg den riktige veien," sa den andre.

Kurt bestemte seg for at selv Brittanys hallusinasjoner ga mere mening enn dette, men han ristet det av og bare smilte litt nervøst til dem. "Jeg er Kurt. Jeg er-"

"Ny," sa tvillingene samtidig. "Vi vet."

"Og... dere er...?"

Tvillingen til venstre hevet en hånd. "Jeg er Ethan."

"Jeg er Evan," sa den andre tvillingen.

Og så grep de begge hver av Kurt hender. "Kom igjen, Alice!" sa de. "Vi gir deg orientering!"

Siden han for sliten til å protestere, og egentlig ikke i stand til å holde tilbake tvillingene som kunne amputere av armene hans med styrken sin, sa Kurt forfjamset, "Egentlig var jeg her med Blaine ...?"

"Blaine?"

"Vi vet hvor han er."

"Han er nede!"

"Han leter etter deg!"

"Det går sikkert greit om vi bare låner deg litt."

Og uten videre ble Kurt feid inn i et Windsor rom for første gang.

Gangene var det eneste som hadde delvis forberedt han på hvordan rommene så ut. Det var som å trå inn i settet av Tudors. Det så ikke ut som mye fra utsiden, men inne var det på størrelse med en stor leilighet, uten vegger for å skille felles området fra sengene. Det var et sentralt område hvor komfortable møbler lå. I tvillingenes rom, var det en frodig hvit sofa, et salongbord laget av glass, med en stor TV-skjerm. Stuebordet ble okkupert av noen massive nerf pistoler som så malplassert ut blant de tykke skolebøkene.

Like ved var det en seng på hver side av rommet, hver stående på en platform av tre som skilte dem fra fellesområdet. Sengene var godt bevarte ut og antikke. En seng var redd, mens den andre ikke vare det (men den hadde klær strødd over den). Det var også en tredje platform, rett ved dørene, som kunne tjene til å holde en annen seng, men i dette tilfellet, fungerte den bare som en forlengelse av fellesområdet.

"Okay!" sa en av tvillingene, sannsynligvis Evan, og satt seg ned ved siden av Kurt på den ufattelige luksuriøse hvite sofaen i fellesarealet. "Dette er hva et Windsor rom ser ut som."

"Egentlig ser hver hybel sånn ut," sa han som var trolig Ethan.

"Vi har sett de andre."

"Men Windsor er fortsatt den beste."

"Selvfølgelig."

"Øh ... Jeg mener ikke å være uhøflig, men kunne dere kanskje snakke en om gangen?" spurte Kurt forvirret.

Ethan lo. "Blaine sier at det hjelper hvis du bare tenker på oss som bare én person. Hvis du er ny da. Du kommer til å bli vant til det."

"Takk," Kurt gliste.

Evan fortsatte: "Her i Windsor, er det to til tre personer i et rom. Med mindre du er spesiell, da kan du be om ditt eget rom. Som hvis du er en kaptein på et idrettslag. Eller hvis du har alltid brutt den nittiåttende persentilen i klassen. "

"Men det er vanskelig," sa Ethan. "Fordi alle får fantastiske karakterer her."

"Alle."

"Jepp."

"Fantastisk er gjennomsnittet her."

Kurt vaklet litt, mens han prøvde å ta inn all informasjonen. Mens han kikket for "utfordrende" tilbake på McKinley, var dette ikke helt hva han forventet. "Alle. Greit ..."

"Det er tre hus her-Windsor, Hanover og Stuart, og vi liker Stuart minst." Den andre tvillingen pekte tommelen ned. "Hvorfor?" fortsatte han før Kurt kunne til og med åpne munnen for å spørre: "Fordi de er en gjeng idiotiske smiskere og det er i utgangspunktet alt du trenger å vite."

"Og du vil beskytte de andre Windsor guttene fra dem til døden, og vi vil gjøre det samme for deg," nikket den andre tvillingen. "Windsor er, uten tvil, det beste huset. Ikke bry deg om Hanover, de er ufarlige, men Stuart er ute etter oss. Ikke stol på dem."

Etter den uttalelsen, forsvant det maniske glimtet i øynene dems, til Kurts lettelse.

"Du må være inne innen klokka ti på hverdagene, og elleve i helgene," sa Ethan. "Inntil da kan du løpe rundt og gjøre egentlig hva du vil. Men hvis du ikke rekker det, blir du låst ute."

"Det er derfor det er nyttig å ha oss som venner," gliste Evan. "Fordi vi kan få deg tilbake på innsiden og Howard vil ikke merke noe!"

Ethan så stolt ut. "Vi kan låse opp hver eneste dør og hvert eneste vindu."

"Dette må være greia deres da," Kurt hevet et øyebryn og lurte på om disse to faktisk mente alt. De virket som den typen som kunne lure han. "De sa at alle her har noe spesielt ved dem."

"Vel ... ikke bare," Evan smilte søtt og tilbød Kurt en Nerf pistol.

Kurt vurderte, men tok Nerf pistolen med et smil.

"Bra avgjørelse", gliste Ethan. Og så trakk han ut sin egen nerf pistol og skjøt Kurt rett i pannen.

X

Da Blaine gikk ut fra tvillingenes rom gikk det ikke mer enn ti minutter før han var rasende, og han hadde flere grunner; den ene, de hadde tatt Kurt uten å sagt i fra, den andre, de hadde blandet Kurt oppi deres Nerf krig som de hadde to ganger i uka, og for det tredje, de hadde skutt på ham med Nerf pistolene.

Kurt lo så hardt at han snublet mens han gikk, men Blaine klarte å holde han oppreist. Han så på den eldre Warbleren og sa mens han lo "Hva er greia dems?"

"Vi skulle ønske vi visste," Blaine smilte, selv om han fortsatt var sur på tvillingene, var han glad for at Kurt hadde moret seg. Han lente seg litt nærmere mot Kurt for å inspisere den røde pannen hans. "De fikk deg der, ja."

"Det var verdt det når jeg fikk se Evan bøye seg bakover så langt at det så ut som Matrix!" Kurt svelget, mens smilet hans ble litt pinlig når Blaine var så nærme han. Men Blaine så bare nysgjerrig ut. "Hvordan vet du at det var Evan?"

"Jeg vet ikke .. Det bare virket som Evan?"

"Det var egentlig Ethan," lo Blaine. "Han er den mykeste av dem."

"Så de har noen forskjeller altså?" spurte Kurt, smilende.

"Noen få, ja." Blaine stoppet foran en av dørene og åpnet den. "Dette er rommet mitt."

Kurt kikket inn, og så at selv om den var litt lik som tvillingene rom, var det ganske .. Blaine-ete. Møblene i fellesområdet var forskjellige, laget av varme farger og stoff. Det var et tykt teppe der, og det så ut som at bare den ene sengen ble brukt. Siden den var praktisk talt omringet av bøker, penner, ark og en bærbar-PC. Det var også en stor kork tavle på veggen, med masse bilder av Warblerene, ved sengen som Kurt antok at var Blaine sin. Den andre sengen hadde blitt dyttet vekk til siden og plassen som var der istedet var dekket av puter som man kunne sitte i. Den midterste plattformen hadde blitt satt opp som et lite teater med en kino-skjerm.

"Hvordan .. fikk den den skjermen inn?" spurte Kurt, gapende.

"Den er egentlig ganske gammel, den pleide å være i et av klasserommene, men så skulle de få en ny en, så jeg spurte om jeg kunne få den gamle."

"Og de lot deg?"

Blaine gliste. "Den er ikke bare for meg. Mange av Warblerene kommer hit for å slappe av."

McKinleys kor hadde ikke engang nok penger til transport, og ihvertfall ikke en hel kino skjerm. Kurt gikk rundt i rommet mens han så på Blaine's samling av Teater-plakater, og stoppet ved korktavla som var full av bilder av Warblere og andre folk som ikke var i en Dalton uniform. Han kom plutselig på at rommet var veldig stille. Han så opp. "Vent—deler du ikke rom med noen?"

"Hvis en person had så mange som ti andre gutter som bare kom inn uinvitert og lagde masse bråk og bare masse kaos, varer ikke romkamerater lenge."

Kurt smilte og satt ned på sofaen med et sukk, mens han så rundt seg. "Så, du er her .. helt alene."

"Det hjelper meg med å verdsette stilheten mer, når guttene ikke er her," tilsto Blaine, og satt seg ned ved siden av ham.

En stilhet falt over dem, men den var verken ukomfortable eller pinlig. De så begge slitne ut selv om de ikke var helt sikre på hvorfor. Begge så ut som de var borte i tankene sine for ett øyeblikk. Blaine kom til seg selv igjen først og så at Kurt stirret på mobilen sin. Skjermen var blank.

Blaine dyttet borti han forsiktig. "Hei."

Kurt så på han før han lente seg mot skulderen hans, han prøvde ikke engang å smile denne gangen. Blaine så på han, litt overrasket. Han la en sterk arm rundt Kurts skuldre. På tross av seg selv, snudde Kurt fjeset sitt mot Blaines skulder og slapp ut et sukk, og Blaine tok tak i den ledige hånda hans.

"Det blir enklere," mumlet han.

Stillhet. "...Når?" hvisket Kurt, uten at han beveget på seg.

"Når ja .." Blaine sukket. Han kikket på Kurt igje. Han var alltid så nærme de lokkede leppene som hadde trollbundet han den kvelden på McKinley. Og akkurat som da, så han vekk fra dem før han kom til å gjøre noe han visste han kom til å angre på.

Han ville fortelle ham alt så sterkt, men selv om han tenkte på det dag etter dag, fantes det simpelthen ikke noen ord for tiden som kunne forklare hva han følte om ham. Enda han selv ikke kunne ordentlig forstå hvordan en gutt klarte, på under en dag, å vinne over sin oppmerksomhet uten å vite at han gjorde.

Og med alt som hadde pågått, ville han sikkert bare såre Kurt og han var sikker på at Kurt ikke trengte denne nye komplikasjonen. I sin nåværende tilstand, ville et trekk fra ham bli sett på som å ta fordel av ham.

Og han ville aldri tilgi seg selv hvis han bare klarte å legge seg til Kurt problemer akkurat nå.

For nå ... Jeg skal beskytte deg. Fra alt. ... Selv fra meg.

Blaine smilte ned til Kurt. "..når stoler på deg selv igjen."

Kurt så opp. Blaines smil ble større. "Du må være en fantasktisk person, Kurt, so overlevde alt så lenge." Han så vekk og så på bildene på korktavla. "Jeg varte ikke så lege."

"Blaine..?" Kurt sat seg opp rettere og så på han.

Men Blaine bare ga ham den samme varme uttrykket. "Du er mye sterkere enn det du tror du er. Kurt .. Mot kan også bety å tro så mye på deg selv at du klarer å heve deg over alt og bli den du vil være igjen, selv om alt føles som at det går i stykker."

Han holdt Kurt's hender. "Denne gangen.. skal jeg være med deg hele veien. Som sagt, jeg skal hjelpe deg. Greit?"

Kurt så ned på hendene deres og opp på Blaines smil igjen. Han følte øyene sine svi mens de ble fyllt av tårer, men hans stolthet ektet å la dem falle, så han blunket dem vekk. Han lo gjennom disen i øynene og nikket.

Blaine lo og gliste bredt. "Heng i."

Kurt bare lo, tørket øynene og nikket igjen.

X

"De er som tatt ut av en Julia Roberts film, jo." Brummet Wes, og himlet med øynen fra der han sto i salen, etter å ha sett hele scenen spille ut.

David gliste til ham og kikket tilbake på de to i Blaines rom. "Enig. Men de er nesten avskyelig søte."

"Blaine ser faktisk lykkelig ut," Evan flirte, og Ethan la til,"som er bedre enn å se ham stirre på mobilen hans mens han venter på en melding fra han pene nymfe."

"Er det offisielt at det er _hans _pene nymfe?" spurte David.

"Ikke ennå. Hvis måten de er så urolige rundt hverandre er en indikasjon. Og du vet like godt som jeg at hvis Blaine hadde noensinne vært offisielt 'med' noen, vel ..." Wes himlet med øynene. "Han ville slitt mye mindre." Han pekte til de to som pratet inne i rommet.

"Kan han synge?" spurte Ethan nysgjerrig. "Du nevnte at han var medlem av koret på McKinley."

"Den eneste McKinley-tapen vi har fått er av den lille jenta med den store stemmen," kommenterte Evan. "Og Blaine's lille nymfe sang i refrenget sammen med de andre."

"Vel Blaine insisterer på at han kan synge-Jeg vet ikke hvordan han vet det når selv Kurt sier at han aldri har hørt ham," David trakk på skuldrene.

"Vi finner ut fort nok," nikket Wes og krysset armene over brystet, mens han holdt øynene på paret på sofaen. "Han må synge for Harvey og Medel. Det er de som avgjør det."

"Han kommer til å klare det," sa tvillingene samtidig.

"Og hvordan ville du vite det?" David hevet et øyenbryn.

Evan-eller var det Ethan?-smilte mens han studerte Kurts smil. "Bare en følelse."


End file.
